The Angel & The Devil
by Supermask
Summary: When Bowser plans to destroy a city with powerful weapons, it's up to Sly Cooper to put a stop to him, while also getting help from Ice Bear who was also attacked by Bowser's forces!
1. Thief Of Koopa Towers!

The camera cuts to a tall building known as Koopa Towers as a van drives up to it as the door opens up to reveal Sly Cooper, Bentley, and Murray in it as the duo look up at it was seen looking up at it.

"Alright Bentley, wish me luck, i'm going in" Sly said as he was about to walk off before Bentley stops him.

"Now hold on Sly, this is Koopa Towers, Bowser is a very dangerous man to cross, so be careful not to get caught by him, cause we'll never see you again if you do" Bentley said.

"Bentley, when have i ever been caught, never, so stop worrying about it" Sly said before breaking free from Bentley's grasp and then walks towards the building as the van then drives away as Sly walks towards an air vent and opens it up and climbs into it as he climbs up multiple vents to the top floor before managing to make his way after lots of climbing and then looks down at an opening to notice an office with Bowser and a Koopa Troopa wearing suits in the office.

"So what's the plan boss?" the Koopa Troopa asked.

"Simple, we take over this city, one block at a time, until it's ours, but until then, i'll just sit and wait, while you guys take over" Bowser said, before pulling out a cigarette and starts smoking with it before the koopa troopa nodded and walked off as Bowser then got up and walked off after the Koopa Troopa as Sly Cooper then hopped down from the vent and then walks towards his desk and starts looking through the drawers and notices some files and takes off his backpack and then puts the files in there before Bowser was seen walking in, as Sly looks up at him as Bowser notices him.

"How the fuck did you get in here, GUARDS!" Bowser roared before Sly quickly slid past Bowser, tripping him up with his hook as he fell onto the floor as Koopa Troopas quickly run out and start shooting at Sly as he runs down the corridor, dodging all of the bullets before jumping out a window and skydives down towards the ground before catching some cables and then zipwires down them with his hook and lands on a rooftop nearby as Bowser and the Koopa Troop's watch from the smashed window.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER COOPER, WE'LL END YOU, IF IT MEANS DESTROYING THE WHOLE CITY!" Bowser roared at him.

"Yeah, i bet…" Sly replied before walking off the roof and then jumps off it as he suddenly gets smacked with a gun and falls onto the floor and looks at the figure smacking him to reveal Carmelita Fox.

"Carmelita, so nice to see you on such a pleasant night" Sly said with a smile.

"Yes i agree, so i hear you been breaking into Koopa Towers, breaking and entering is another crime added to your record, you are still most wanted here, and now I must bring you in" Carmelita said before pulling out some cuffs.

"Sorry Carmelita, but i plan to stay there on that list for a while" Sly said before quickly grabbing Carmelita's cuffs and cuffs one hand to her wrist before the other one to the door handle of a Police Car as she tries to break free.

"Come on Cooper, stop resisting arrest" Carmelita said before Sly grabs her and pulls her into a kiss before quickly running off as Carmelita still tries to break free.

* * *

Bowser was looking through his desk to notice the files were gone as he picks up a vase and throws it in anger.

"HE TOOK THE FUCKING FILES!" Bowser roared before looking up at his scared minions.

"I NEED YOU TO HEAD OUT INTO THE CITY AND BRING THOSE FILES!" Bowser roared in anger.

"But what do we do about Cooper?" a Koopa Troopa asked.

"I DON'T CARE, JUST AS LONG AS YOU GET RID OF HIM!" Bowser roared before the Koopa Troopas salute and run out of the room as Bowser sat down on his desk chair.

"Once i find you Cooper, i'll end your life" Bowser said to himself with a growl as the camera fades to black.

* * *

The camera fades from black to the next morning to reveal a church on a hill as a chicken walks up onto a roof and then goes cock a doodle doo!

* * *

The camera cuts to reveal Ice Bear asleep in a bed wearing pyjamas as his alarm goes off which wakes him up as he yawns and stretches and gets out of bed and takes his pyjamas off and then walks towards a drawer to reveal a priest uniform and puts it on as he picks up glasses on a desk and then walks out of his room and towards the church doors and opens it up as a car was seen driving up to reveal Sly Cooper in a suit not his usual thief attire.

"Morning father" Sly said with a smile.

"Morning Cooper, has Cooper come to say prayers?" Ice Bear asked.

"Yes i do" Sly said as he enters as Ice Bear follows in after him.

"So how you been lately father?" Sly asked.

"Ice Bear is doing pretty well lately, and how is Cooper doing?" Ice Bear said with a smile.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff" Sly said, before giving Ice Bear a wink as he sighs.

"Cooper stop breaking the law, it's not good for the lord" Ice Bear said.

"Well why not, all my life Bowser has been treating my family like shit, and you expect me to just ignore that, no, i want him to suffer, so i stole some of his files, which is his plans to destroy the city" Sly shouted out.

"Bowser is not a criminal" Ice Bear said, before Sly gives him a glare.

"One day, just one day father, i'll prove to you that he's a criminal" Sly said before storming off as Ice Bear watches with concern before turning to face a cross.

"What is Ice Bear doing wrong?" Ice Bear said to the cross before letting out a sigh.

"Yes, Ice Bear understands" Ice Bear said with a nod, before turning back to Sly who was in his car as it drives away from the church as Sly looks at Ice Bear in his mirror who was seen walking back into the church as Sly sighs and then turns the radio on as it starts to play music as he starts headbanging to it while singing along as the car then drives down the hill towards the city.


	2. Saint Polar's Church

A limo was seen driving down the street.

* * *

Bowser was in the limo reading a book as a koopa troopa pulls out a file and shows it to Bowser who takes it and reads it to notice a picture of a church.

"We found out one of the places that Cooper visits, it's Saint Polar's Church, that was the last known location he visited after he stole some files" the Koopa Troopa said as Bowser picks up another picture which was of Ice Bear.

"Who's the bear?" Bowser asked.

"He's the local priest of the church, he calls himself Ice Bear, which he assumes that his kind is called that" the Koopa Troopa replied.

"Well, i think we should pay a visit to church, i got some prayers to say with this priest, but no violence, not till were certain this priest is aiding Cooper" Bowser said as the Koopa Troopa nods.

* * *

Ice Bear was seen on a ladder cleaning the church windows with a bucket and sponge as he hears a vehicle driving in and turns to notice Bowser's limo parking outside the church as a Koopa Troopa gets out of the driver's seat and walks towards the back of the limo and opens up the door as Bowser and another Koopa Troopa steps out of the limo and looks up at Ice Bear.

"I apologise if i interrupt your window cleaning session" Bowser said to Ice Bear who then stops cleaning and then slides down the ladder and puts down his bucket and sponge.

"It's fine, so what can Ice Bear do?" Ice Bear asked as Bowser pulled out a picture of Sly Cooper.

"We are currently tracking down this man, he stole important documents from me, and i want them back, he was last heard being here, are you aware of that?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah, Cooper likes to visit here, but Ice Bear tends to turn away his criminal ways" Ice Bear said.

"You didn't inform the police about this" Bowser said to Ice Bear.

"Police won't catch Cooper, Ice Bear has heard everything, Cooper is too good" Ice Bear replied as Bowser sighs.

"Alright then" Bowser said before walking off to his limo and gets into it as the Koopa Troopa was about to get in as Bowser quickly grabs him and pulls him against his face.

"I want you to stay here, and make sure you keep a fucking eye on this priest and the church, if Cooper comes back here, you will need to inform me asap, got it, now get in the limo with me, and i'll drop you off at the bottom of the hill" Bowser said as the Koopa Troopa who then gets in the limo along with the Koopa Troopa driver as the limo later drives off as Ice Bear watches before picking up his sponge and bucket and proceeds to clean the windows again.

* * *

A knife was thrown at a dartboard with a picture of Bowser's face on it as Sly Cooper was shown to be throwing the knifes as Bentley was seen reading the files Sly stole from Bowser.

"So you tried to hide in a church, with that priest who should have turned you in, but he didn't Sly you should stay away from that priest, he's serious trouble" Bentley said.

"Hey, Ice Bear is a good friend, alright, so quit your shit about him and tell me what's in those files" Sly replied.

"I don't know, it's in a foreign language, it's in Koopa for christ sake" Bentley said as Sly puts the knifes down and makes his way to the files and reads them to notice they were in Koopa.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sly roared before slamming his fist on the table.

"Calm down Sly, we'll just get a translator to translate the words to us" Bentley said attempting to calm Sly down.

"You're right, wait, that priest, he speaks and reads loads of languages, he should be able to help us find out what this is" Sly said before grabbing the documents and walks up to the window and was about to climb out of it.

"Wait Sly, about this priest, who is he, why is he so important?" Murray said as Sly turns and faces the duo.

"Ice Bear is not your average priest, he doesn't like to show it, but i seen him in a fight, he's an animal, he knows how to fight pretty well" Sly said.

"But why become a priest, not a cop" Bentley asked.

"Because he doesn't like to hurt people much, so he became a priest and wanted to live a simple life, but deep down inside, i know he's still got some fight in him, anyways, i'm gonna pay him a visit" Sly said before jumping out the window and runs down the street as Bentley & Murray watch.

* * *

Ice Bear was seen locking up the church doors but a hand quickly grabs him as Ice Bear pulls him in to reveal Sly.

"Cooper?" Ice Bear said.

"Hey bud, listen i need your help over something" Sly said.

"Ice Bear is not interested" Ice Bear replied as the Koopa Troopa spies on the duo in a bush and watches them chat.

"Come on bud, just like old times right, what happened to you man" Sly said.

"Ice Bear changed, Ice Bear is no longer the fighter Ice Bear was before, and Ice Bear will never be go back their again" Ice Bear said as Sly sighs.

"Can you at least translate this, for me…" Sly said before Ice Bear looks at the documents and sighs and lets Sly in as he closes the doors

"Bowser, Cooper just came back to the church, you were right about the Polar Bear, what should i do now?" the Koopa Troopa asked.

"Kill both of them" Bowser's voice spoke from the radio.

"With pleasure…" the Koopa Troopa said before putting the radio down and pulls out a box and opens it up to notice a bunch of grenades in it.


	3. Church Attack!

Ice Bear was seen reading the documents in his room as Sly was seen watching with him as Ice Bear's eyes widen upon reading it.

"Well, what does it say?" Sly cooper asked as Ice Bear was about to read what it says but suddenly a glass was heard smashing as the duo look to notice a grenade rolling onto the floor as Ice Bear & Sly Cooper dive over a table and kick it over to use it as a shield as the grenade explodes as the duo then get up and look at the room which was now on fire.

"Ice Bear's room…" Ice Bear said.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Sly said to Ice Bear before running out the door as Ice Bear ran off after him as they ran up to the church door and open it up as Sly was suddenly shot in the chest as he yelped in pain as Ice Bear hid next to a wall as another grenade rolls in as Ice Bear notices it as it explodes and sends him flying into a wall as he falls onto the floor in pain and looks up to notice his church was now on fire as Sly's now dead body was seen lying on the floor as the Koopa Troopa walked in and slowly walks towards Ice Bear and then aims at Ice Bear's head who looks up at the Koopa Troopa with a glare.

"Sorry about this, but this is orders from the boss to wipe you out just like Cooper" the Koopa Troopa said before Ice Bear's heart was heard beating before he closes his eyes and then opens them again before quickly grabbing the Koopa Troopa's gun and then pushes it to the side as it fires as Ice Bear karate chops the Koopa in the neck before dropkicking him onto the floor as he drops his gun as Ice Bear then grabbed the Koopa Troopa and rolled onto his back while grabbing hold of the Koopa Troopa's neck and grabs hold of it tight.

"Who sent you?" Ice Bear asked.

"Fuck you…" the Koopa Troopa said before Ice Bear squeezes his neck tighter as the Koopa Troopa struggles to breath.

"Ok, Bowser sent me to wipe you and Cooper out, it's just business man" the Koopa Troopa said before he pulls out a detonator as Ice Bear notices bombs strapped around the church walls as Ice Bear quickly lets go of the Koopa Troopa as he pushes the detonator as the church explodes along with the Koopa Troopa as Ice Bear then went flying onto the floor and hits it with a thud as he looks up at his destroyed church which starts to collapse.

"Ice Bear's church" Ice Bear said before turning to the face the city and glares at it.

"Ice Bear is coming for Bowser, no matter what it takes" Ice Bear said to himself before running off towards the city.

* * *

The next day police were seen investigating the destroyed church as Carmelita Fox walks in.

"Inspector Fox, thank god your here" a policeman said to her.

"Cut the crap, what's happened here?" Carmelita asked.

"Well it appears this was a violent attack on the church, it seems Sly Cooper was hiding out here along with the priest here, who does not have a criminal record that we are aware of" the Policeman replied.

"And where is Cooper right now?" Carmelita asked as the Policeman looked a bit sad.

"You're not gonna like this" the Policeman said before pointing at paramedics taking a body bag into the ambulance as Carmelita's eyes went wide.

"No, this is a fucking joke, he can't be dead" Carmelita said.

"I'm afraid he's gone Carmelita, it's not a joke" the Policeman said as Carmelita closes her eyes as a tear drops from them.

"It appears the bomber was also wiped out in the attack aswell, but the priest escaped" the Policeman said as Carmelita wipes the tear off her eye and turns and faces the policeman.

"Where is the priest now?" Carmelita asked.

"No idea, he's wandering around the city somewhere, but whatever he's doing, he's most likely going to be finding a new career by now" the Policeman said.

* * *

Ice Bear was seen wandering through the city and looks back to see if he wasn't being followed as he stands outside Koopa Towers and looks up at it before glaring and notices Bowser and a couple of Koopa Troopas walking out and notices them enter a limo as it drives off as Ice Bear then walked off after them.

* * *

The limo soon arrived outside as a museum as Bowser & the Koopa Troopas get out of it as Ice Bear walks round the corner and looks at the museum to notice Bowser & the Koopa Troopas walk upstairs into the museum as Ice Bear looks to notice a clothes store next to him with a tuxedo in the window and walks into the store.

* * *

Ice Bear later walks out of the store wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses and straightens it up before walking towards the museum and walks up the stairs as a security guard stands in front of him.

"Ticket sir, if not pay please, it will be $14 please" the security guard said as Ice Bear pulls out $14 and gives it to the security guard who then pulls out a ticket and gives it to Ice Bear.

"Enjoy your time sir" the security guard said to Ice Bear who nodded and entered the museum and looked around to notice it was packed full of people wearing suits and dresses and tries his best to find Bowser but couldn't find him and hears a female singer singing jazz and looks up at her before continuing on his search to find Bowser until he notices him walking up more stairs as Ice Bear follows him.

* * *

Bowser was looking up at some of the portraits along with the Koopa Troopas.

"This portraits look real nice, but we're not here to look at portraits, it's for the guards to not were supscious enough, we came here to steal a diamond, which should help out as power for the weapon" Bowser said to the Koopa Troopas as they nod as Bowser walks off as the Koopa Troopas follow him as Ice Bear walks around the corner as Bowser stops walking as Ice Bear's eyes widen before looking up at a portrait as Bowser looks back.

"What is it sir?" a Koopa Troopa asked Bowser who looks forward.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Bowser replied as the Koopa Troopa nods as Bowser walks off as Ice Bear turns to face Bowser and walk off after him.


	4. Stealing The Diamond!

Bowser and his minions entered a room where the diamond was sitting in a glass container on a table as Bowser walks towards it while smiling.

"As long last, it's mine…" Bowser said to himself before removing the container and grabs the diamond and removes it from the table and locks into it to notice Ice Bear standing there before Bowser turns and faces him.

"Well, if isn't the priest from Saint Polar's Church, i sent one fucking idiot to deal with Cooper, but the Bear still stands, besides he's a priest so it shouldn't matter, boys give him a point" Bowser said as two koopa troopas nod and walk towards Ice Bear who looks at them both as one of them pulls out a knife and swings at Ice Bear who grabs the knife and breaks his arm and throws him at the other koopa troopa as the duo headbutt each other and fall onto the floor.

"You got some balls on you, boys this is a fucking priest, get the fuck up" Bowser said before Ice Bear kicks the duo on the floor in their face knocking them out as Bowser's eyes widen.

"Ok, you're not just a priest, you're a pain in the ass" Bowser said as Ice Bear walks towards Bowser angrily as he pulls out a grenade and throws it at Ice Bear who notices it and then dove out of the way as Bowser ran off as the grenade explodes as Ice Bear lands behind a bench and uses it as cover.

* * *

Carmelita was driving her patrol car and notices the explosion coming out of the upper floor windows of the museum as she slams on her brake and gets out of the car and looks up at the explosion as she pulls out her radio and gun and ran into the museum.

"All units, we got a explosion at the museum, need backup asap!" Carmelita spoke to the radio before entering the museum and then notices a fire alarm and presses it.

"Alright everyone, please evacuate the building, we have a serious problem upstairs, so please leave asap!" Carmelita ordered out to everyone as they soon left the museum as Carmelita soon entered a lift and presses a button as she loads ammo into her gun and cocks it as the elevator doors close.

* * *

Ice Bear soon gets up to notice Bowser was gone and then quickly walked out of the room down the corridor and hears the elevator ding and freezes as Carmelita steps out of the elevator and walks down the corridor and enters a room where the diamond was and looks at it to notice the diamond was gone and then hears the elevator doors opening and looks down to notice Ice Bear entering the elevator.

"FREEZE!" Carmelita shouted out before running towards the elevator but was too late to enter it as the doors close in front of her.

"SHIT!" Carmelita shouted out while banging out on the elevator doors before noticing some stairs and then ran down them.

* * *

Ice Bear quickly walked out of the elevator and out of the museum as police turn up at the scene and run past him as he looks at them as Ice Bear wanders off down the street as Carmelita ran out of the museum and notices Ice Bear has vanished as she threw her gun onto the floor in anger.

"First Cooper now this bear, i feel like there's some kind of pattern going on here…" Carmelita said to herself before a policeman walks up to her.

"Inspector Fox, what's the situation?" the policeman asked as Carmelita turns and faces him.

* * *

Police were seen taping the area as Carmelita looks at the glass container where the diamond was originally.

"What would a polar bear priest, want with a diamond" a policeman asked.

"For money, his church was destroyed, so he figured the only way to get money quickly, was to steal the diamond and sell it off for lots of money, but where would he go, i want a full city patrol of this guy, he's not stepping one foot out of this city" Carmelita ordered as the policeman nodded and ran off.

* * *

Police cars were seen driving away from the museum and past a figure wearing a hoodie and baseball cap with a cigarette as he looks up at the cars to reveal the figure was Ice Bear before walking off down the street.

* * *

Bowser enters his office in a temper as a koopa troopa enters after him.

"Sir, you got the diamond right, why are you so upset?" the koopa troopa asked.

"Because that polar bear priest is now on my trail, so i'll need to lose him just like i did with Cooper, but this guy is going to be a bit tougher because he actually puts up more of a fight then just running away all the time, besides were not the only ones hunting him, the police are also after him" Bowser replied before his eyes went wide and grins.

"I'm gonna need a file on this polar bear, to see where he got his training from" Bowser ordered as the koopa troopa nodded and ran off as Bowser looked out the window.

"I'm gonna find you polar bear, and i'm gonna rip your fucking heart out…" Bowser said to himself with a glare.

* * *

Carmelita enters her office and sat down with a sigh and then her phone goes off as she answers it.

"Hello?" Carmelita spoke into the phone.

"Ice Bear has been informed that Ice Bear is being hunted by police, most particularly the Inspector Ice Bear is talking to right now" Ice Bear's voice spoke from the phone.

"The polar bear, where are you now, where is the diamond" Carmelita spoke to the phone.

"Ice Bear doesn't have it, Bowser took it, Ice Bear was just trying to stop Bowser" Ice Bear's voice spoke from the phone.

"Quit with the bullshit mate, Bowser is not a corrupt businessman, besides if you did, it's not your job to interfere with police business" Carmelita spoke to the phone.

"Ice Bear is doing this for Cooper, if you want to meet Ice Bear, come to the docks near the police station, but come alone, Ice Bear doesn't like too much spectators, and if other police are brought, i'll make sure the diamond is gone forever, now get a move on, Ice Bear does not like to be kept waiting Inspector" Ice Bear's voice spoke from the phone before it hangs up as Carmelita puts the phone down and then got up and walked out of her office.


	5. Arrested!

Ice Bear was shown waiting at the docks with a detective hat and coat as Carmelita walks onto the docks towards him as Ice Bear turns and faces her while pointing at gun at her.

"Don't even think about grabbing that gun" Ice Bear said noticing her hand was on her gun as Carmelita takes her hands off it as Ice Bear puts his gun away.

"Alright pal, you were a priest before, the most kindest priest according to your file, so what's with the change of personality, is it something to do with the death of Cooper, you're going to avenge him" Carmelita said.

"Exactly" Ice Bear said with a nod.

"This is police matters, so if you know who did this, report it to us, it's none of your business to intervene anyway refusing to do that will force me to put you behind bars" Carmelita said as Ice Bear glares at her before grabbing his hat and then throws it at her as it hits her in the face as she falls onto the floor as Ice Bear runs towards the end of the docks while taking his coat off and then ditches it as he dives into the water as Carmelita got up and pulled out her gun started shooting at the water.

"SHIT!" Carmelita shouted out while throwing her gun on the floor before noticing the coat on the floor and picks it up and checks his pockets to notice the address to where Bentley & Murray's hidden base as Carmelita smiled.

* * *

Bentley & Murray were looking at a picture of Sly with sad expressions on their face as the duo pull out guns and aim at Ice Bear who was next to an open window with his hands in the air.

"The polar bear, what are you doing here" Bentley said before the duo put their guns away.

"Ice Bear requests help from Bentley & Murray" Ice Bear said.

"Face it Ice Bear, we're not criminals anymore, ever since Sly died, we don't know what to do with ourselves now" Bentley said.

"Don't give up like that, remember what Sly said about working together as a team, never giving up when Sly needed help" Ice Bear said.

"We can't, but you shouldn't be here, were you followed by the way?" Bentley asked with concern.

"Ice Bear encountered Inspector Fox, but Ice Bear manage to escape, don't worry, the coast is clear" Ice Bear replied as a helicopter was heard above the trio as they look up as swat agents use ropes to climb down out of the helicopter and into the base as Ice Bear kicks at one of the agents who went flying off his rope and landed in a glass case which collapses.

"Get out of here" Ice Bear shouted out to the duo who ran off as one agent pulls out his baton as Ice Bear elbows him in the face before flipping him over his head as he lands on the ground with a thud as another agent swings a baton at Ice Bear multiple times who dodges every time as Ice Bear grabs the baton and then headbutts the swat agent and then wraps him in a headlock as another agent pulls out a taser and attempts to taser Ice Bear but he moves the agent towards the taser and is tased instead who falls onto the floor as Ice Bear walked up to the agent and then spin kicks him in the face as he rolls on the floor as Ice Bear brushes himself off and ran off.

* * *

Bentley & Murray were waiting outside the elevator as the doors open up to reveal Carmelita on the other side of the door as Ice Bear then ran up to the elevator and stops when noticing Carmelita.

"Inspector Fox, how did you find us?" Bentley asked as Carmelita pulled out the address of the secret base.

"The polar bear left it behind in this coat" Carmelita replied as Bentley & Murray turn and face Ice Bear with a glare.

"Now then, let's bring you behind bars" Carmelita said while pulling out some cuff as Ice Bear jumped up onto the top of the elevator and hangs onto it and kicks Carmelita in the chest who went flying into the wall before falling onto the floor as Ice Bear presses a button in the elevator and gets out of the elevator as the doors close before turning and face the duo.

"Nice going for luring her here" Murray said to him with a glare who grabs Ice Bear by the neck and pins him against the wall.

"I didn't think it would come to this" Bentley said before pulling out a bomb and sets the timer to two minutes before sticking it against a wall.

"Let's get out of here" Bentley said before the trio ran off up some stairs.

* * *

The trio walked out of a warehouse to notice swat agents aiming their guns at them.

"POLICE, GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" a voice shouted out to the trio through a megaphone.

* * *

The bomb was counting down from 15 seconds as Carmelita steps out of the elevator and notices the bomb counting down before running off as the bomb reaches 0 as it soon explodes.

* * *

Carmelita ran out of the warehouse.

"GET DOWN, THERE'S A BOM…!" Carmelita shouted out before the warehouse explodes knocking Carmelita, Ice Bear, Bentley, & Murray flying into the water along with some swat agents as well as they fall unconscious as the trio's bodies float above shore as some swat agents dove into the water after the group.

* * *

Ice Bear, Bentley, and Murray who have woken up were forced onto their knees as their hands were cuffed behind their backs as Carmelita walks in front of the trio.

"Ice Bear, Bentley, Murray, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be given in evidence, take them away" Carmelita said before the trio get dragged away by police and put into a police van as it soon drives away as Carmelita watches and sighs.

"I finally got them" Carmelita said to herself before doing a little happy dance before looking around, hoping no one saw her which luckily they did as she coughs.

"Never do that in public again Carmelita" Carmelita said to herself before walking off as a Koopa Troopa wearing shades and a suit was watching the whole scene before pulling out his phone and calls someone.

"Boss, i bring you good news" the Koopa Troopa spoke to the phone with a smile.


	6. Prison

Ice Bear, Bentley, & Murray were wearing orange prisoner uniforms as they were dragged down a corridor with cells as Bentley & Murray were put in one cell as Ice Bear gets put in another cell as the door closes as he then punches the wall in anger, leaving a small hole in it.

"Hey hey hey chill out pal" a voice said to Ice Bear who looks around to notice no one was in the room with him but notices orange prisoner uniform on the bed as Gex the Gecko appears from him camouflaging and was wearing the clothing on the bed as he gets up off the bed and walks towards Ice Bear.

"The name's Gex, Gex The Gecko" Gex said before attempting to reach for a handshake from Ice Bear who looks at Gex's hand with a raised eyebrow before Gex puts his hand down.

"You're not much of a handshaker are you, do you even speak, or you just a braindead dipshit" Gex said to Ice Bear before clicking his fingers in his face as Ice Bear grabs Gex's hand and squeezes it really hard.

"Don't ever do that again to Ice Bear" Ice Bear said to Gex before letting him go as Gex fell onto the floor holding his hand in pain and looks up at Ice Bear.

"I take it your name is Ice Bear then, nice to meet you too" Gex said before rubbing his hand as an alarm was heard blaring as the cell door opens up as a swat agent wearing body armor and holding a shield was outside of the cage.

"Ice Bear, you got a visitor" the swat agent said as Ice Bear raises an eyebrow at him.

* * *

Ice Bear was dragged into an room by the swat agents as he notices Bowser sitting at a table on the other side of glass as Ice Bear's eyes widen and then glares at him as the swat agents close the door as Ice Bear walked up to the chair and sat down on it as Ice Bear picked up a phone and puts it up to his ear as Bowser does the same.

"So you're the polar bear priest who's been working with Cooper, sorry if i dragged you into this, i could have let you walked away, but you took it personally it with Cooper's demise" Bowser spoke to the phone.

"Ice Bear never walks away from a friend who was killed, also Ice Bear's church was destroyed in the destruction that killed Sly" Ice Bear spoke to the phone.

"Yeah i do apologise about that, that was not intentional, the plan was to kill Sly" Bowser spoke to the phone.

"Ice Bear would like to know why, Sly was Ice Bear's friend" Ice Bear spoke to the phone with a glare.

"Because Sly is a filthy rat, that fucking cunt deserved to die, he has been ruining my life for the past 3 years, foiling my plans" Bowser spoke to the phone.

"What plans" Ice Bear spoke to the phone.

"That's just personal business, but i'm here to give you one warning, if you escape from prison and continue to foiling my plans just like Cooper, i'm going to kill you, and everyone else, including the duo who worked with Sly, and that fox detective Sly had a crush on, besides that slut would fall for someone like that, and not someone like me, besides Sly deserved what happened to him anyway" Bowser spoke to the phone as Ice Bear then punches his fist through the glass and smashes it and grabs Bowser by the throat in an attempt to strangle him before guards walk in and whack Ice Bear on the back of the neck with the baton knocking him out and lets go of Bowser before he coughs and recovers his breath.

"You ok sir?" a policeman asked Bowser while walking up to him.

"I'm alright, i don't know what happened with him, he just went crazy" Bowser replied before brushing him off and walks out of the room with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Bowser was seen in the back of a limo looking out the window with an angry look on his face and turns to face Boom Boom & Pom Pom who were in the back of the limo with him aswell.

"Alright you two, i need you to get in that prison as prisoners, and kill the bear, along with the tortoise and hippo aswell" Bowser said to the duo.

"How?" Boom Boom asked.

"I don't know, just break any law, speeding, robbery, murder, anything to get you behind bars in that same prison" Bowser shouted out at the duo before the limo enters a car park and parks as the driver gets out of the limo and walks to the back door as Bowser, Boom Boom, & Pom Pom get out of the limo.

"I have masks and disguises along with weapons that you can use before causing a crime, good luck you two" Bowser said to the duo before they nodded and then walked off as Bowser watches.

* * *

Ice Bear woke up on a bed in the cell he was in earlier and notices Gex leaning against a wall crossing his arms.

"Not a smart thing to do pal, you shouldn't attempt to kill anyone in a prison like that, you're luckily the police don't plan to put you in the electric chair, besides what did that guy do to you anyway?" Gex said to him while raising an eyebrow.

"Murdered Ice Bear's friend, and blew up Ice Bear's church" Ice Bear replied.

"He killed your friend and blew up your church, wait a second, aren't you that priest who works at Saint Polar's Church?" Gex asked.

"Ice Bear used to be" Ice Bear replied.

"So let me guess, you plan to break out of prison, and go after this guy" Gex asked as Ice Bear let out a nod.

"Well, i can help you get out of here, but you have to trust me regardless, i escaped from a few prisons before, so this one should be no different" Gex said before examining the room.

"But we escape at night, most guards aren't on patrol at night then day, do you know anyone else that can help" Gex said to Ice Bear.

"Ice Bear does know two others who can help" Ice Bear said with a smile.


	7. Prison Break!

Bentley & Murray were seen eating in the cafeteria as Ice Bear & Gex holding trays of food walk up to the duo and sit at the same table as them.

"Oh great it's the polar bear, what do you want this time?" Murray asked.

"A plot to escape from this prison, i can help you three get out of here, but we're going to need a distraction with all of the other prisoners" Gex replied as Ice Bear looks at Murray.

"Ice Bear has a plan, and it involves Murray being violent" Ice Bear said to the group as Murray raises an eyebrow and notices the look on Ice Bear's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT RUNT!" Murray roared before slamming his fist down on the table, leaving a dent on it as all of the inmates turn and face the duo as Murray walked up to Ice Bear and glares at him.

"Sorry, Ice Bear was too busy looking at something that would a smash a mirror if it saw it" Ice Bear replied before Murray grabs Ice Bear and chokeslams him onto the floor.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" the inmates shouted out, crowding around the duo as Ice Bear grabbed Murray's hand and then flips him over to the floor as the duo got up while glaring at each other as riot guards with shields and tasers ran out and surround the duo.

"Alright you two, that's enough trouble, time to go back to your cells" a riot guard ordered as Ice Bear looks at Murray as the duo nod before swinging punches at multiple guards as more guards come out as inmates start getting into a fight with the guards as Murray gets tased by a guard as Ice Bear dropkicks a guard as Murray looks at him.

"Whatever Ice Bear said about the mirror thing" Ice Bear said to Murray.

"Yeah i forgive you for that, just don't mention it again, come on let's get out of here" Murray said as Ice Bear nods, as he, Murray, Bentley & Gex speed towards the exit as riot guards stand in front of the duo as Bentley then rammed towards them, knocking them out of the way.

"Nice fucking muscles" Gex said as the group of four ran up some stairs.

* * *

The group of four reach the top of the stairs to notice they're on a building on an island outside of the city which was in the distance as Bentley notices a boat in the distance.

"There's a boat ahead, let's go!" Bentley said before the group ran towards the boat as a helicopter was heard as they turn around to notice an army helicopter flying above the group as one of the passengers pulls out a minigun and starts firing at the group as they get behind cover.

"Jesus, is the law crazy nowadays?" Murray asked.

"Well they don't really care about the shit inmates do in prisons they work in, now how are we going to get rid of the helicopter here" Gex said as Ice Bear notices the boat Bentley was talking about and grins.

* * *

The helicopter continues to fly around and notices the boat driving away from the prison and flies towards it as it explodes.

"JESUS FUCK!" the pilot shouted out, almost losing control of the helicopter, but soon regained control as the guy with the gun looks down at the burning boat to notice 4 bodies on the boat as he scoffs.

"Fucking morons, picking an overheated boat, come on let's get this boat back to the prison" the helicopter said before flying back to the prison.

* * *

Police bring the exploded boat back onto the beach of the island where the prison was as Carmelita walked onto the beach.

"Who were the inmates that attempted to escape with the boat?" Carmelita asked a police officer.

"Gex the Gecko, Ice Bear, Bentley, and Murray" a police officer replied.

"Well they couldn't get far, may i see the boat?" Carmelita said as the police officer points at the boat as Carmelita walks towards it and takes a close look at it and notices one of the bodies and then picks it up as a ripping sound was heard.

"What the" Carmelita said as she was now holding the head of a giant teddy bear and looks down at the rest of it.

"This is a fucking teddy bear" Carmelita said before throwing the head down on the floor in anger before turning to face the city.

"This polar bear is starting to piss me off just as much as Sly did" Carmelita said.

"So what do we do now inspector?" the police officer asked.

"Kill them, kill them all, it seems a prison can't seem to hold them, so let's see if a bullet will" Carmelita said before pulling out a pistol and cocks it and walks off.

"Shouldn't we tell the chief and mayor about this" the police officer asked as Carmelita grabs the police officer by the throat and lifts him in the air.

"Not by a longshot, so keep your fucking mouth shut about this" Carmelita threatened.

"Yes inspector" the police officer replied.

"Good" Carmelita replied before dropping the police officer and holds his throat and starts coughing and walks off as the police officer looks at her with concern.

* * *

The camera cuts to late at night as Ice Bear, Bentley, Murray, and Gex wander down the streets looking around in case no one was around as soon made their way to an abandoned apartment building.

"This is another base we own just in case our previous one was discovered, which in this case, it was when we were arrested" Bentley said.

"Let's just hope the police don't find us here" Gex said.

"Trust me, they won't bother to check an abandoned building" Bentley said.

"I hope you're right" Gex said as the group of four enter the building as Murray closes the door behind them.


	8. Happy Garden

The group were seen in the warehouse throwing their prison uniforms away as Ice Bear opens up a wardrobe and notices a black overcoat with a black shirt and black trousers and takes them and proceeds to put them on as Gex goes for a white tanktop, baseball cap and blue tracksuit bottoms with white stripes on them.

"The whole idea is to not be noticed by the police, Gex will get spotted straight way" Ice Bear said to Gex.

"But i look so cool wearing this though, and i don't give a fuck what you think, i'm wearing this so i can impress the ladies" Gex replied who then winks at Ice Bear who rolls his eyes and finishes getting dressed and closes the wardrobe.

* * *

Bentley was seen typing on a computer as Murray watches as Ice Bear and Gex walk in as the duo turns and notices them before turning back to the computer.

"You two seem nicely dressed" Murray said to the duo.

"Thanks, what is Bentley looking for?" Ice Bear asked.

"Locations owned by Bowser, and we have a possible match, a chinese nightclub known as Happy Garden, it's not too far from here, so that will be our first target" Bentley replied.

"Huh, who knew Bowser loved chinese" Murray said.

"So why are you going after this guy?" Gex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Bowser killed a friend of ours, Sly Cooper, and Ice Bear is going to bring him down to hell" Ice Bear replied.

"Ok then, should we get a move on then" Gex said.

"Before we do, we should change into something more formal, Ice Bear you picked the perfect clothing, and Gex you're not walking in there like that" Bentley said as Gex sighs and grumbles something in anger before walking off and then came back later on wearing a tuxedo.

"Right, Ice Bear & Gex will be entering the building, with Murray being the eyes outside of the nightclub, while i'll monitor inside of our van" Bentley said.

"Sounds like a plan, let's do it" Ice Bear said as the group walked off.

* * *

The van parks outside of the nightclub as Bentley turns and faces Ice Bear and Gex and gave them earpieces.

"These are noise cancelling earpieces, no matter how long the noise is, you should be able to hear me no matter what" Bentley said as the duo take the earpieces and puts them in their ears.

"Good luck you two" Bentley said as the duo get out of the van and walk towards the nightclub as a bouncer stops them.

"ID's please" the bouncer said to the duo as they pull out their ID's and shows them to the bouncer who reads them.

"Alright you are free to enter" the bouncer said to the duo as they walk past the duo and enter the nightclub as they notice lots of people dancing and strippers dancing on a strip pole or in cages as Ice Bear puts his finger on his earpiece.

"Bentley this isn't a nightclub, it's a strip club!" Ice Bear spoke to the earpiece.

* * *

Bentley was sitting in the van watching CCTV footage in the club as his eyes went wide as he sweatdrops.

"Whoops my bad, just stay clear of the babes, including what they have underneath their clothes" Bentley said.

* * *

Ice Bear still had his finger on his earpiece.

"Don't worry Bentley, Ice Bear isn't interested in this kind of thing, right Gex" Ice Bear spoke to the earpiece and notices Gex was gone.

"Gex?" Ice Bear said while looking around.

"OH MY GOD!" Gex was heard screaming as Ice Bear turns and faces the screaming to notice Gex next to a stripper dancing at a pole.

"YOU ARE WHAT I CALL FUCKING FIRE!" Gex shouted out before throwing out some money notes at the stripper as Ice Bear sighs.

"Well Ice Bear is alone then…" Ice Bear said to himself before wandering around and then bumps into a stripper koopa troopa as the duo look at each other.

"Hey big guy, with a body like that, you must be hiding some interesting package" the koopa troopa said to Ice Bear while grabbing his collar and strokes his face as he blushes.

"Sorry but Ice Bear needs to find something" Ice Bear said to her as he attempts to walk off before she grabs Ice Bear's arm and pulls him towards her.

"Come on sugar, this shouldn't take long in the backrooms" the koopa troopa said before grabbing Ice Bear and then pulls him into a kiss as pink dust was seen flying from her mouth into Ice Bear's mouth as he suddenly looked dazed and confused before blushing with a smile.

"They call me pink dust, and i believe you are expecting a pink to be in this stink" the koopa troopa said before dragging Ice Bear into the back rooms as Gex watches the duo head into the backrooms.

"Ah how come the polar bear gets laid, and i don't…" Gex said to himself with a pout.

"GEX STOP FOCUSING ON THE STRIPPERS AND FOCUS ON THE MISSION!" Bentley's shouted out in Gex's ear as he grunts in pain while holding his ear.

"Alright fine, fucking hell…" Gex spoke to the earpiece before getting up away from the stripper and then walks off.


	9. Ice Bear VS Pom Pom

Ice Bear was thrown onto a seat by the Koopa Troopa who then walks up to a stereo and presses the play button as a sexy instrumental was heard playing before a male koopa troopa pokes his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but the boss needs you outfront" the male koopa troopa said to the female koopa troopa who sighs.

"Alright, get someone else to pleasure this bear" the female koopa troopa said before walking out.

"I'll get someone quick" the male koopa troopa said before walking out of the room as Ice Bear quickly gets up and then looks around for any evidence until he founds a package and opens it up to reveal cocaine in it as he hears someone walking in and then quickly closes the package and puts it away as Pom Pom was seen walking in.

"Oh you're the polar bear i'm supposed to take care of with pleasurement" Pom Pom said before grabbing Ice Bear and then pushes him to the seat and then sits on his lap and strokes his face as Ice Bear closes his eyes with a smile on his face as Pom Pom then gets up off his lap and walks behind him as she takes her necklace off before attempting to strangle Ice Bear with it.

"Sorry bear, but i had orders from the boss to wipe you out, you're ruining his reputation you know that right" Pom Pom said to Ice Bear who was trying to break free and then headbutts Pom Pom and then flings her over his head as she lands on the floor as she pulled out a gun and then aims it at Ice Bear who kicks it out of her head before she spin kicks Ice Bear in the face who landed back on the chair as it fell onto the floor as Pom Pom pulls out a pocket knife and swings it at Ice Bear who dodges and swings again and cuts him on his chest and then kicks him against the wall as she pins him against the wall and then attempts to stab him in the eye as Ice Bear tries his best to stop her as he notices the package of cocaine and then grabs it and smashes it on her head, destroying the box and covering her in cocaine which blinds her as Ice Bear karate chops her in the neck before jumping up into the air and hangs onto the roof and kicks at her as she fell onto the floor as the flew onto the air as Ice Bear catches air and gets on top of Pom Pom and puts the knife against her neck.

"Go ahead, you don't have the balls to do this, especially to a hot woman like me" Pom Pom taunted as Ice Bear removes the knife from her neck and then stabs her in the leg as she grunts in pain as Ice Bear puts the knife back against her neck.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Ice Bear asked as Pom Pom laughs.

"Bowser's orders, it's the only way to get rid of you quickly, the boss doesn't like it when people get in the way of his work, so he hired me to get rid of you, it's a shame, i was starting to find you attractive, but like i said, you haven't got the balls to do this, and i meant it" Pom Pom said before kneeing Ice Bear between the legs as he grunted in pain as Pom Pom picks a mirror and then smashes Ice Bear on the head knocking him out as he rolls next to Pom Pom leaving him lying there as Pom Pom got up.

"Nice knowing you" Pom Pom said to him before getting up and walking off.

* * *

Gex was seen wandering around the strip club looking around at the strippers before noticing Pom Pom walk out in a hurry as he walks up to her.

"Hey i'm looking for a Polar Bear, you seen him anywhere" Gex asked Pom Pom.

"No i haven't seen him sorry" Pom Pom said in a hurry before speeding off as Gex raises an eyebrow at her before looking into the strip rooms and then made his way into there and then peeks into the rooms through the key locks before noticing Ice Bear lying on the floor in one of them.

"ICE BEAR!" Gex said before running into the room and then kneels down next to Ice Bear and then slaps his face in an attempt to wake him up before noticing the water tank and then grabs a cup and pours ice water onto it who then pours it on Ice Bear quickly waking him up as he grabs Gex by the throat and pulls him close to him.

"Hey relax big guy, it's okay me" Gex said while choking as Ice Bear lets go of him.

"What happened?" Gex asked.

"Ice Bear got attacked and knocked out by a stripper" Ice Bear replied.

"No kidding, you're in a bad state, your head is bleeding" Gex said before Ice Bear taps his head and looks at his finger to notice bad as Gex picks up a tissue and puts it on Ice Bear's head.

"This should stop the bleeding, do you have any evidence?" Gex asked as Ice Bear looks at the cocaine that was on the floor as Gex notices it aswell.

"Cocaine, come on let's get out of here quickly" Gex said before helping Ice Bear up.

* * *

Bentley & Murray were seen waiting outside in the van as Gex and Ice Bear walk out of the strip club and towards the van and quickly get into it.

"Did you find anything?" Bentley asked.

"No, Ice Bear got knocked out before Ice Bear could, Bowser knows where we're going, gotta keep moving" Ice Bear replied before Bentley slams his fist onto the steering wheel.

"He's always one step ahead of us, how is he doing that?" Gex asked before Ice Bear hears beeping and then looks around the van and then gets out of the van and looks under the van before noticing a red light flashing and then grabs it and rips it off to reveal a tracker and gets back into the van and shows it to Bentley.

"Ah shit, it's a GPS tracker, get rid of it" Bentley said before Ice Bear crushes it before throwing the remains out of the van as the van quickly sped off as a limo was seen watching the van drive off to reveal Bowser inside of it as Pom Pom enters it and sat down next to Bowser.

"Jesus, he did some work on you, you smell like cocaine" Bowser said.

"That's because he smashed the box of it on my head, damn that polar bear knows how to pick a fight, he had me pinned down but i manage to overpower him" Pom Pom said.

"This Polar Bear is too much trouble, along with his friends, perhaps i should meet his gecko friend face to face with him so that they can stay out of our way for good, alright driver, get us out of here" Bowser said.

"You got it boss, back to the tower?" the driver asked.

"Of course" Bowser replied before the limo quickly drove off.


	10. Bowser & Gex

The van arrives in the driveway of the group's hideout before getting out of the van as Ice Bear rubs his eyes.

"Ice Bear is feeling tired" Ice Bear said before passing out as Murray catches him.

"I think that female Koopa really did it on him" Murray said.

"Let's get him to bed quick" Bentley said before the duo walk off as Gex watches as Bentley turns and faces him.

"Gex you coming?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah, i'm gonna take a walk, i'll catch up with you guys later" Gex replied.

"Alright, but don't stay out there for too long" Bentley said with a nod as Gex walks out of the hideout before walking down the street.

* * *

Police were seen investigating Happy Garden as Carmelita enters the room Ice Bear & Pom Pom were fighting in.

"Alright tell me what happened" Carmelita said before a police officer pulls out a tablet and shows it to Carmelita who looks at it to notice CCTV footage of Ice Bear & Pom Pom fighting.

"The polar bear…" Carmelita said.

"It seems he's targeting Koopa Towers, this place is owned by them" the police officer said before noticing the cocaine on the floor and then picks it up and sniffs it.

"Cocaine, some of the boys here have been hiding some of this shit here, and get every patrolman out on the streets, I WANT THAT POLAR BEAR AND HIS FRIENDS, ALIVE, OR DEAD!" Carmelita shouted out before the policeman nods and then ran out of the room as Carmelita breathes heavily and then storms out in anger.

* * *

Gex was seen walking down the street as Bowser's limo was seen driving down the street and then stops in front of Gex as two koopa troopas get out of the limo and grab Gex.

"Hey what's the big idea here" Gex said before the two koopa troopas throw Gex into the limo before getting in themselves as the limo drives off.

* * *

Gex looks up in the limo to notice the Koopa Troopas sitting down as he hears a drink being poured and then looks right to notice Bowser sitting down pouring wine into two glasses before looking up at Gex.

"Welcome Mr. Gecko, would you like a drink?" Bowser asked as Gex glares at him before sitting down next to Bowser and takes the wine.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Gex asked before taking a sip of the wine.

"We didn't kidnap you, we just have an job for you" Bowser replied.

"Whatever it is, i don't want anything from you, i know who you are anyway Bowser" Gex said to him with a glare.

"Oh, but would you do it for the money" Bowser said before a koopa troopa pulls out a briefcase and opens it up to reveal it was filled with money as Gex's eyes went wide upon noticing it.

"What kind of job are we talking about?" Gex asked.

"Oh it's a simple one, kill the bear and his friends" Bowser replied as Gex's eyes went wide.

"No, i can't do that, they are my friends, they helped me get out of prison, and all they want is to get rid of you" Gex said.

"And did they ever ask you why?" Bowser asked.

"No, they did not" Gex replied.

"We're both targets, caught up in a situation we didn't want to be with, because of that polar bear, now if you get rid of him, we'll be free…" Bowser said as Gex sighs.

"Alright i'll do it" Gex said.

"Good" Bowser said with a grin before pulling out a pocket knife and gives it to Gex.

"Use this, this tends to make not so much noise from the victim when you put it in them" Bowser said as Gex takes the pocket knife and looks at it before putting it away.

* * *

The limo parks at the same spot Gex was picked up before the doors open up as Gex walks out of the limo.

"Now remember, if you ever kill the bear and his friends, bring me their heads as proof, or else i'll come after your head" Bowser threatened before the limo drives off as Gex watches before looking down in sadness and then walks off.

* * *

Ice Bear was seen being tended to by Murray as Gex enters as the trio turn to face him.

"Hey guys, may i speak with Ice Bear alone" Gex said.

"Sure, just don't take too long" Bentley said as he and Murray leave the room as Gex closes the door before locking it as he turns to face Ice Bear and slowly walks up to him while pulling out the pocket knife.

"I'm sorry about this…" Gex said to Ice Bear before swinging the knife down onto Ice Bear's chest as it goes through it as a balloon being deflated as Gex looks down to notice the Ice Bear on the bed was actually an inflatable version of him before Ice Bear grabs Gex with chloroform by his mouth as the duo struggle.

"Ice Bear is sorry" Ice Bear said before Gex then passes out from the chloroform as Ice Bear then lies him down on the bed.

"Sweet dreams" Ice Bear said to Gex before walking out of the room.


	11. Ice Bear & Carmelita Fox

Gex soon later woke up tied to the bed as he tries to break free.

"What the fuck is this?" Gex asked as he hears the door open to notice Ice Bear walking in.

"Hey Ice B., how you doing, be a good sport and let me out of here ok" Gex said nervously with a chuckle.

"Not until Gex has answered Ice Bear's questions" Ice Bear replied.

"And what kind of questions would be then?" Gex asked nervously.

"Why did Gex try to kill Ice Bear?" Ice Bear asked as Gex's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about bud, i wasn't trying to kill you" Gex said nervously with a chuckle as he notices the glare on Ice Bear's face as he sighs.

"Fine, Bowser set a bounty on your head, he offered me loads of money, something i could never turn down" Gex said.

"Why listen to Bowser, that son of a bitch is a cruel turtle" Ice Bear said.

"What did he ever do to you in the first place anyway?" Gex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bowser destroyed Ice Bear's church, and killed Sly Cooper, a friend to Ice Bear, Bentley, & Murray, and for that, Bowser has to pay…" Ice Bear said in anger as Gex looks down in sadness.

"Oh…, i feel your pain, i'm gonna regret turning down that money, but it's gonna be for a good cause, Ice Bear, i promise to not kill you or your friends" Gex said.

"Pinky promise?" Ice Bear said.

"Pinky promise" Gex replied as Ice Bear pulls out a knife and walks towards Gex and then cuts him free from the ropes as Gex gets up and takes the ropes off his wrist as he rubs them.

"What kind of ropes were those, they were really painful" Gex said to Ice Bear.

"The strongest kind" Ice Bear replied as Bentley & Murray walk in.

"At least you have the heart to forgive someone who is trying to kill you, but then again, he was forced to" Bentley said.

"Yeah, and i learn to not take money from any businessmen, especially corrupt ones" Gex said.

"But the police are everywhere in this city now, it's gonna be hard getting them off our backs now, how do we suppose to do that?" Murray asked.

"Ice Bear will meet up with Inspector Fox in person" Ice Bear replied.

"Ice Bear that is a bad idea, Carmelita Fox is the most well trained officer in the force, she'll take you down!" Bentley said.

"Not if big bad Ice Bear takes Inspector Fox first" Ice Bear said before opening up the window and then jumps out of it as the trio look out the window and watch Ice Bear run down the street.

"He's out of his fucking mind…" Murray said.

"I know…, that's one of the few things i like about him" Gex replied with a smile.

* * *

Carmelita Fox was seen walking down an apartment corridor and then walks up to her door to notice it was slightly open and then pulls out her gun and opens up the door fully and walks into her apartment and then looks around while aiming her gun as the light turns on as Carmelita turns and faces a seat as it turns to face her to reveal Ice Bear on the seat eating sweets.

"Evening Inspector Fox" Ice Bear said.

"How fucking dare you break into my place just like that" Carmelita said before pulling out handcuffs and was about to handcuff Ice Bear but he grabs her wrist and stands up and takes her into the bedroom.

"Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing, you are putting your hands on a police officer" Carmelita said in anger as Ice Bear cuffs Carmelita to the bed as she tries to break free.

"Just wait till i get out of here and break your fucking bones" Carmelita threatened.

"Ooh, Ice Bear is shaking, now then, let's talk" Ice Bear said before pulling up a chair and sat down next to her.

"What do you want talk about?" Carmelita said as Ice Bear stares at her body while blushing as Carmelita notices the blush.

"Oh don't you even think about it, and cross your legs aswell" Carmelita said.

"Huh?" Ice Bear said before looking down to notice his member was erect and poking out as he blushes and covers his legs.

"Well at least you're not into sex like Sly Cooper" Carmelita said before pulling out a key with her right hand and uses it to break free from the cuffs and then grabs Ice Bear by the throat and pins him to the floor.

"You may be a fighter, but you're not the only one in town aswell pal" Carmelita teased before grabbing Ice Bear and kisses him on the lips before breaking it up.

"Since Sly is not around anymore, i suppose i should have my eyes on someone else really" Carmelita said as Ice Bear blushes as Carmelita grabs him and throws him on the bed.

"Inspector Fox is strong if able to throw Ice Bear onto bed" Ice Bear said to her.

"Oh i'm able to do much more then that" Carmelita said as Ice Bear was heard clothes being unzipped as he turns around to notice Carmelita wearing just a bra and panties as Ice Bear blushes bright red.

"Now get over here big boy" Carmelita teased before crawling towards Ice Bear and turns the lights off.


	12. Apartment Fight

Ice Bear & Carmelita were seen in bed together wearing nothing as they breathe in exhaustion.

"That, was, amazing, and you never had sex even once" Carmelita said.

"Nope" Ice Bear replied.

"Well, you probably been saving your dick for me" Carmelita joked as Ice Bear sees shadows was seen walking underneath the door before stopping.

"Get clothes on now, Ice Bear & Inspector Fox has company" Ice Bear said before the duo get up.

* * *

A group of koopa troopas kick the door open before splitting up to search the apartment as Ice Bear & Carmelita were seen sticking to the ceiling as a koopa troopa walks below them as Carmelita hangs onto Ice Bear and then grabs the koopa troopa by her legs and then throws him into the ceiling, knocking him out as the duo land on the floor as Ice Bear's grabs the koopa troopa's gun and ammo and cocks it.

"I hope you know how to use that right?" Carmelita asked.

"Yep, Ice Bear knows how to use anything" Ice Bear replied before sneaking through the apartment as the koopa troopas start shooting at the duo as they hide behind the kitchen counter together.

"What did you do to piss these guys off?" Carmelita asked.

"These are Bowser's men, hired to kill Ice Bear" Ice Bear replied.

"Well, can you at least deal with them, they are shooting at my apartment" Carmelita said as the koopa troopas stop firing and reload as Ice Bear pokes his head out from behind the counter and starts shooting at the koopa troopas as they hide behind cover except for one who gets shot and killed by Ice Bear but then runs out of ammo as a koopa troopa aims at Ice Bear but he grabs a chair and throws it at the koopa troopa making him fall to the floor and drop the gun as a koopa troopa sneaks up on Carmelita and points a gun at her head.

"Put your hands up where i can see them" the koopa troopa said to Carmelita who then raises her hands in the air and slowly gets up as Ice Bear grabs the koopa troopa on the floor and notices Carmelita at gunpoint before punching the koopa troopa in the face knocking him out as Carmelita grabs the koopa troopa's arm and then breaks it, making him drop the gun as he screams in pain as Carmelita grabs a frying pan and smacks him in the face with it, knocking him out.

"Never aim your weapon at a girl in her underwear" Carmelita said as Ice Bear walks up to Carmelita.

"Before you ask, yes i am ok" Carmelita said before the duo turn to face a koopa troopa walking in with a grenade and then pulls the pin as Ice Bear grabs the frying pan and throws it at the koopa troopa, hitting him in the face as he dropped the grenade as he kicks it towards the duo as Ice Bear & Carmelita run towards the window and jump out of it just as the grenade explodes as the duo fall and land in a trash can as Ice Bear & Carmelita climb out of the trash can.

"Ah well isn't that fucking great, Bowser has fucked up my place with bullets and grenades, and worst of all, I'M STANDING IN AN ALLEYWAY WEARING NOTHING BUT MY UNDERWEAR, AND THE SAME APPLIES FOR YOU ASWELL!" Carmelita said.

"There is a clothes store round the corner" Ice Bear said while pointing at a clothes store as Carmelita turns to face it.

"Well, there is a clothes store there, let's go shopping" Carmelita said.

* * *

Ice Bear & Carmelita walk out of the clothes store, with Ice Bear wearing a suit and Carmelita wearing a dress.

"I gotta say, you know how to pick good clothing" Carmelita said.

"Let's go before Bowser's men find Ice Bear & Inspector Fox" Ice Bear said.

"Please just call me Carmelita" Carmelita said with a sigh.

"Alright then, Carmelita" Ice Bear said before the duo walk off down the street.

"Where are we going?" Carmelita asked.

"Somewhere safe" Ice Bear replied.

* * *

Bowser was in his office as the phone was heard going off as Bowser picks up the phone.

"Hello" Bowser spoke to the phone.

"Boss, we failed again, the polar bear along with Inspector Fox escaped" a voice from the phone spoke as Bowser's eyes twitches in anger.

"How the fuck did he escape…" Bowser spoke to the phone in anger.

"He and the fox jumped out the window, and when we went down to that alleyway, both of them were gone, no trace of them anywhere, we are checking the apartment right now, seems they been busy doing something with this sticky liquid in the bed…" a voice from the phone spoke.

"Ok just don't touch that, you don't even know where that has been" Bowser spoke to the phone.

"Sorry boss, what do you want me to do now?" a voice from the phone asked.

"Head back to the tower, it's time for me to move on to the next step" Bowser spoke to the phone.

"Yes boss, can i at least take a sample of this sticky liquid" a voice from the phone asked.

"NO!" Bowser shouted out before slamming the phone down on his desk in anger, hanging up the call as he looks up at Boom Boom & Pom Pom with a glare on his face.

"What do you plan to do now boss?" Boom Boom asked.

"I had enough of this polar bear, send the koopa bros to take care of him…" Bowser said with a glare as Boom Boom & Pom Pom nod and walk off.

"Alright polar bear, you want martial arts, then these boys will give you some martial arts…" Bowser said to himself with a grin.


	13. Carmelita In The Base

Gex, Bentley & Murray were seen in their base as a knocking on the door was heard as Gex pulls out a gun and slowly walks towards the door and peeks through the keyhole and notices Ice Bear was there.

"It's Ice Bear!" Gex said as Bentley presses a button which opens the door as Ice Bear & Carmelita enter as the trio notice the duo.

"Uh…, why is the Fox here?" Gex asked.

"Carmelita and Ice Bear got attacked by Bowser's men, Carmelita is now one of Bowser's targets, so Ice Bear suggested that Carmelita stays here in base" Ice Bear replied.

"No, this is not fucking happening, she is a cop" Bentley said while making his way towards Carmelita Fox.

"Carmelita can help us, clearly Carmelita has helped before right?" Ice Bear said.

"That's true, but she has always attempted to arrest us" Bentley said.

"Well that's not i'm not going to do, i don't have my gun or handcuffs since i couldn't get to them in time back at my apartment, which is now covered with bullets and bodies, which you are cleaning up by the way Ice Bear since you caused this while you were in there, only when this whole Bowser thing is over" Carmelita said.

"Wait, what were you doing in Carmelita's apartment?" Gex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it" Ice Bear said while blushing as Carmelita blushes aswell as Gex notices the duo blushing.

"Oh, i see what's going on here, i think they had some bear and fox action together" Gex teased as Carmelita let out a chuckle.

"You think i would allow myself to be fucked by a polar bear, a cop being fucked by a criminal, that 100% did not happen" Carmelita said.

"You sure, because you got something white going down your lips there" Gex teased who then wipes the white thing on Carmelita's lips and tastes it while licking his lips.

"Yep, tastes like cum alright" Gex said before his eyes went wide.

"Excuse me please" Gex said before speeding off as the group look at him with wide eyes.

"Is he okay?" Carmelita said.

"Gex will be fine" Ice Bear replied as Gex was heard moaning from the other side of the door.

"I think you tasting his cum has put him in the mood, he should be out in maybe 5-10 minutes" Bentley said.

"I hope so, anyways i gotta get back on the streets, and pay Mr. Bowser visit aswell sometime soon, find out why he's hiring goons to kill me" Carmelita said as Ice Bear pulls out a gun and aims it at Carmelita's head.

"On one condition, promise Ice Bear, Carmelita will not mention the whereabouts of base to anyone, understand" Ice Bear said.

"Yes, i understand" Carmelita said with a nod.

"Good, Ice Bear now grants Carmelita access to leave" Ice Bear said.

"Thank you" Carmelita said before walking out of the base and down the street as Gex soon walks out of the bathroom looking exhausted.

"Enjoyed it?" Ice Bear asked Gex with a grin on his face.

"Yes i enjoyed it actually, also that is none of your fucking business actually" Gex replied while giving Ice Bear a glare as Murray opens up the fridge to notice it was empty.

"Bentley, the fridge is empty again" Murray moaned out.

"Well go and get the shopping then, sometimes i get tired of you stealing all the food here" Bentley said.

"No, Ice Bear will get the food" Ice Bear said.

"You sure?" Bentley asked.

"Of course, Ice Bear knows food, since Ice Bear was an all-star cook once, before retiring to become a priest" Ice Bear said.

"Sounds like the worst job change ever" Gex said as Bentley pulls out a list and shows it to Ice Bear.

"Now remember, Murray most likely fat food, none of that vegan stuff, although most people nowadays bitch about it a lot" Bentley said.

"Don't worry, Ice Bear will find everything on the list" Ice Bear said.

"Here, you can take our van, it would be quicker to get there and you can put as many shopping bags as you can in there, if you can hold them all" Bentley said before pulling out a set of keys and throws it at Ice Bear who catches it.

"Thanks" Ice Bear said before walking off and enters the garage to notice the van and gets into the driver's seat while putting reading glasses on and turns the van on as Gex walks out.

"You do know how to drive right?" Gex asked.

"Don't worry, Ice Bear is the only one of Ice Bear's brothers who knows how to drive" Ice Bear replied as the garage doors open up as Ice Bear drives away as Gex watches before getting his view blocked by the garage doors closing.

"I wonder if there is something you can't do Ice Bear…" Gex said to himself before walking back into the base.


End file.
